


running from my problems

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Kim Mingyu, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kim Mingyu, Smut, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mingyu goes into heat on the set of running man.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 46
Collections: Anonymous





	running from my problems

Mingyu had been acting strange.

The younger seemed fatigued, dragging his feet everywhere as he seemed to move sluggishly, and his face was devoid of its usual joy. Soonyoung had noticed something was off about the omega when they first reached the set of running man, but Mingyu had shrugged it off by plastering a smile on his face. However, now it seemed as though Mingyu was too tired to keep up his facade and there was nothing Soonyoung could do right now as they were in the middle of filming.

While they were in the car, Soonyoung scooted close to Mingyu and put his arm around his waist in a way that he hoped seemed natural. Mingyu rested his head on Soonyoung’s shoulder and looked up at his mate with wide eyes.

“Hey Gyu,” Soonyoung whispered, “everything alright?”

Mingyu gave an affirmative hum in reply while nodding.

“Yeah, why do you ask hyung?”

“Nothing, you just seem a bit tired,” Soonyoung lifted the back of his hand to Mingyu’s forehead, “and you’re burning up a bit, maybe you’re sick?”

“No I’m okay hyung, I’m just tired.”

“Whatever you say, darling,” Soonyoung placed a discreet kiss on Mingyu’s temple out of the view of the cameras.

Mingyu smiled at the kiss and snuggled further into Soonyoung as he breathed the alpha’s scent as best as he could with the mandatory scent blockers in the way. When he looked to the side of him though, he was met with the playful yet fond eyes of Somin.

“Noona!”

•••

After filming ended, everything took a massive turn.

They said their farewells for the camera before the filming crew finally started packing up and then they said proper goodbyes to their castmates. While Soonyoung was talking to Sechan, there was a commotion behind them.

“Oh, my days, Mingyu-ah!”

“Are you alright?”

Hearing both Somin and Jihyo exclaim, Soonyoung whipped around to see Mingyu on the ground clutching his stomach while his face was twisted in pain. The two women helped him off the ground and took him to sit down somewhere, prompting Soonyoung to follow after them but not before rushing his goodbye to Sechan.

When he reached the trio, Mingyu was sitting on a bench still clutching his abdomen while also trembling. Jihyo was sitting next to him, stroking his back while Somin ran away to get something. The alpha kneeled in front of Mingyu and held his partner’s hand.

“Hey Gyu, talk to me, what’s wrong pup?”

“Hyung,” Mingyu whined with unshed tears in his eyes, “it hurts, it really hurts.”

“Tell me where it hurts so I can help you Gyu. I need to know.”

At a list of words, all Mingyu could do was groan deeply before taking one of Soonyoung’s hands and placing it over his stomach. Understanding, Soonyoung rubbed at his stomach in an attempt to soothe the omega but it wasn’t enough for Mingyu who let out a wail.

“It hurts hyung!”

“I know pup, I’m trying-“

“Please alpha, help me, it hurts so much alpha!”

The dancer froze in his place as he finally realised what was going on with Mingyu. At that exact moment, Somin came back with some drinking water as well as a hot water bottle.

“He’s in heat,” she said, throwing all of the items into a bag and passing it to Soonyoung, “get him out of here. Now.”

Soonyoung nodded and used one hand to help Mingyu up while he held the bag in the other hand. He took them to the car where their manager was waiting and guided him to sit down before ordering the driver to start driving as quickly as he could. Usually, he would be more friendly to their staff but right now all he could think about was Mingyu withering in pain.

“Hey Gyu,” Soonyoung said brushing his bangs from his head, “don’t worry we’ll be home soon. Hyung will take care of you.”

“Promise?” Mingyu whimpered out as he held onto Soonyoung’s arm for dear life.

“Promise.”

•••

Needless to say, when Soonyoung barged back into the dorms supporting Mingyu’s weight, all the members were worried and dropped whatever they were doing to come and try to help them only for Soonyoung to snarl at them, causing Mingyu to whimper. As they looked at each other in confusion, their manager came up the stairs behind the couple holding a plastic bag which he quickly handed to Soonyoung.

“Soonyoung, take Mingyu to your room now, I’ll deal with everything else.”

“Wait what happened?” Seungcheol asked, trying to understand the situation at hand.

“Mingyu’s heat started on the set of Running Man.”

“Oh shit.”

“Yes Jeonghan-hyung, oh shit indeed,” Mingyu gritted out through the pain, “now can you please move so Soonyoung can take care of me?”

Jeonghan slid out of the way and allowed Soonyoung to take Mingyu to his room as Mingyu continued to grunt in pain. Internally, he was grateful that they had finally invested in soundproof walls as it made the whole heat and rut process easier instead of them having to rent out a heat hotel for whenever they had to take care of it.

Soonyoung placed Mingyu on the bed and quickly began stripping off the omega’s clothes and throwing them into a pile before picking up the water bottle and helping him drink it. Within seconds, Mingyu had gulped down the whole thing, but sweat still glistened against his skin and his breath was still heavy.

“Hyung,” he whined pulling at Soonyoung’s shirt, “please just hurry up and get in me, please I consent or whatever it will take you to just fuck me.”

“Don’t worry Gyu, alpha is going to help you,” Soonyoung said, removing his clothes as quickly as he could.

“Promise?” Mingyu whimpered as another wave of heat hit him.

Throwing his clothes to a far corner of the room, Soonyoung turned to Mingyu and cupped his face in his hands.

“Promise,” Soonyoung whispered before smashing his lips against Mingyu’s, eager to please his omega.

Mingyu whined into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Soonyoung’s neck as he lowered himself onto the bed. Soonyoung followed him, never letting their lips separate until Mingyu whimpered showing how desperate he was.

Lifting Mingyu’s hips, Soonyoung positioned his hard leaking member at Mingyu’s entrance and slowly pushed in to not overwhelm the younger. Mingyu’s mouth opened in a silent scream while Soonyoung tilted his head back at the feeling of Mingyu’s soft wet walls enveloping his cock. Once he had pushed all the way in, the alpha began thrusting in at a slow but hard pace making Mingyu moan loudly with each thrust.

“Alpha, fuck, alpha makes me feel so good,” Mingyu panted out, placing his hands over Soonyoung’s hands which were holding his waist, “please alpha, knot me, I want your pups alpha.”

Mingyu’s heat-induced pleas only turned Soonyoung on more, as well as the slick gushing out of the omega, making a squelching sound whenever Soonyoung entered Mingyu.

Soonyoung sped up his thrusts, holding Mingyu hard enough to bruise, but he didn’t seem to mind it if the blissful look on Mingyu’s face was anything to go boy.

“Hmmm, hyung I’m really gonna come soon,” Mingyu’s breath was dreamy and shallow while his eyes were rolling to the back of his head.

“Keep asking for it my little pup,” Soonyoung growled out, his alpha domination temporarily taking over.

“Breed me until I’m full with all of your pups, fuck my hole ‘til I can’t walk, mark me so everyone knows I’m yours.”

“You close omega?”

“Very close alpha, I can’t last any longer.”

“Come then pup, alpha gives you permission.”

That was all that it took to Mingyu to come with a scream, cum squirting all over the bedsheets. His moans turned into whimpers as Soonyoung still pounded into his sensitive hole relentlessly, groaning with every thrust.

“Alpha, please too much,” Mingyu whined half-heartedly even though he couldn’t deny how good Soonyoung was making him feel.

“I thought you wanted my knot pup?” 

Soonyoung leaned down to suck a mark onto Mingyu’s neck making the omega whine again. When he was satisfied with the mark, he blew lightly on it to make Mingyu squirm before moving to suck marks onto the omega’s chest as well, marvelling the trail of bruises he left. 

Mingyu’s mewls and whimpers were pushing Soonyoung over the edge and the alpha could feel his knot begin to grow as he thrust faster into Mingyu’s slick entrance.

“Fuck, I’m about to cum pup, you ready for my knot, hmm?” Soonyoung asked kissing Mingyu deeply so he could feel the omega moans against his lips, “you’ve been asking for my not all this time, you ready to take it now?”

“Yes alpha, yes Soonyoung, please,” Mingyu begged, as he held on tightly to Soonyoung, hard enough to leave marks.

Soonyoung thrust into Mingyu four more times before his knot reached it’s full-size and he pumped his cum into Mingyu with a loud groan as he felt Mingyu’s walls clench around him. Finally satisfied, Mingyu let out a pleased hum as he looked up at Soonyoung with lustful eyes, almost enough to make Soonyoung hard again.

Shifting slightly, Soonyoung moved so that his knot would stay in Mingyu but so the two could also be comfortable. As Soonyoung cuddled with Mingyu, stroking his back and peppering him with kisses, he smiled at the way the younger’s eyes were dropping close.

“Sleep well my pup,” Soonyoung said with a soft tone before it became slightly cheeky, “this is only round 1.”

Mingyu lightly slapped Soonyoung’s arm before closing his eyes, making the older laugh softly before he fell asleep too.


End file.
